Dos hermanos conversan
by Petula Petunia
Summary: Conrad y Wolfram conversan después de pasar una noche juntos. ADV: mención a relación incestuosa.


**Esta pequeña historia hace directa referencia al incesto sino les es de su agrado es mejor que no la lean. Solo quiero aclarar que es el mas extraño Yuuram que he escrito hasta ahora.**

**Kyou Kara Maou y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para una historia más sin fines de lucro. **

* * *

Conrad parpadeó, ladeó su cuerpo y se percató de la figura durmiendo desparramada a su costado.

Tan dulce. Indefenso. Hermoso. angelical.

-¡patatas!-se quejó el demonio de fuego dando un puñetazo al aire que Weller tuvo por ventura, interceptar con la nariz.

-¿por qué no ha superado nunca estos patrones de sueño?-se quejó el soldado frotándose el tabique, por fortuna no estaba roto.

-¿eh? ¿Conrad?-refunfuñó Wolfram sentándose pesadamente en la cama, los ojos entrecerrados, la cabellera alborotada y el cuerpo desnudo confundido con las sábanas blancas. -¿qué hora es?-preguntó maullando como un gatito cansino, frotándose los ojos.

-son las tres de la mañana-contestó el castaño estirando un mano y recorriéndola por una de las piernas extendidas de su medio hermano. Ciertamente, tenía unas piernas bellísimas, largas, delgadas y agraciadas, con los músculos perfectamente trabajados en los lugares precisos.

-nah- Wolfram retiró su pierna, aunque esto solo hizo que expusiera su desnudo cuerpo aún más.- ¿qué te pareció esto?

-esto…-Conrad se sonrojó ante lo que habían hecho hace unas horas. Ciertamente no era algo que dos hermanos, ni siquiera dos medios hermanos, deberían hacer. Sin embargo, debía aceptar que su hermano era muy bueno en ello. Siempre creyó que sería muy tímido en la cama pero demostró todo lo contrario aún cuando se dejara como pasivo. –Wolfram-dijo entonces seriamente, sentándose también en la cama, aunque cubriéndose de la cintura para abajo con las sábanas. -¿entiendes…entiendes lo que pasó, cierto?-inquirió queriendo afrontar la verdad sobre lo acontecido. Definitivamente era algo que cambiaría para siempre a todos. Las consecuencias de ese pecado condenarían no solo a los dos implicados. Cambiaría incluso a las personas que más amaba. Él no solo se acostó con su hermano menor sino que se acostó con el prometido de Yuuri, su ahijado. Y bien sabía que el japonés sí sentía algo por el pequeño demonio presuntuoso.

-claro que sí-contestó el rubio estirándose sin vergüenza. Mirando con curiosidad a Conrad.-tienes un morado-se mofó con seriedad-que no te lo vean.

-espera-se quejó el castaño comprobando en la naturalidad de Wolfram, que no había entendido nada- nosotros dormimos juntos…-y añadió rápidamente para que se entendiera por completo-tuvimos sexo juntos.

-¿eh? ¡claro que tuvimos sexo! ¿!Qué crees que hacía tu XXXX en mi XXXX-le espetó el demonio, ofendido por la aclaración. Sentía que lo trataba como un ignorante.

-¡Wolfram!-exclamó el soldado algo avergonzado, aunque no sorprendido, del lenguaje de su hermano-debes entender las consecuencias que esto…

-¡pero si esto ha sido sexo entre hermanos!-replicó el pequeño con la nariz fruncida, como un niño exigiendo hacer valer su opinión- no veo por qué tiene que ser un drama, esto es un ASUNTO DE HERMANOS.-volvió a decir poniendo énfasis en cada palabra.

-ASUNTO DE HERMANOS-repitió Conrad sintiéndose irritable como Gwendal- qué diablos crees ¿!que los problemas familiares se arreglan con sexo!?

-no sabía de qué otra forma hacer las paces contigo-contestó con cierta tristeza el menor, pero sin dejar de lado su orgullo.-hemos estado peleados por muchos años y tú no has ayudado nada en nuestra relación. Siempre has sido egoísta y has hecho las cosas a tu parecer, siempre has estado dispuesto a sacrificarte sin importar lo que tu familia sienta si mueres. Aún sirviendo a Yuuri, siempre dejas de lado los sentimientos de los demás por tu extraño afán autodestructivo… Y no tomas en cuenta que eres solo mitad demonio. Bueno, bueno, yo no hice bien de mi parte pero ¡joder, soy menor que tú! ¡era un niño cuando empecé con esas tonterías y en un punto simplemente no sabía cómo pararlo!

-¡y sigues siendo un mocoso si pensaste que esta era la mejor forma de arreglar nuestra situación!-refutó Conrad, avergonzado por reconocer que siendo el mayor muchas veces se comportó como un mocoso caprichoso enmascarado en una actitud falsamente madura.

-¡ahh! ¡ahí te equivocas!-siseó Wolfram divertido, el dedo alzado al aire como un detective rebelando el misterio- porque lo que nos faltaba era romper la distancia entre ambos. Y bien sabes que esa distancia NUNCA se iba a romper ni aunque nos encerraran en una habitación por un año. Ni siquiera si alguien le hiciera algo a Yuuri o a nuestra familia. Nunca. Era un muro difícil de romper. Por eso, llegué a la conclusión que la única forma de restablecer nuestros lazos era recreando nuestra primera vez juntos.

-nuestra primera vez…-Conrad repitió pensativo, entendiendo bien que no hablaba de sexo, sino…

-tú me recibiste cuando nací ¿no? Y mi madre no me sostuvo en brazos sino hasta una semana después de mi nacimiento, y Hermano Gwendal tuvo que dejar sus deberes en el frente para venir a recibirme pero demoró tres días en hacerlo. Así que fuiste tú quien me cuidó, me alimentó, me dio calor y de beber. El primer contacto que tuvimos fue sin palabras, fue simplemente físico…

-Wolf-la voz del soldado se quebró dejando que el aliento sin forma, en el que se había convertido su vida después de la muerte de Julia, saliera de su interior y se perdiera en el vacío de esa habitación. Se sorprendió al entender que, siempre había querido que fuera Yuuri quien le hiciera exorcizar ese sentimiento pero ahora que veía cómo Wolfram lo había hecho de una forma algo polémica pero totalmente honesta, estaba bien y no había nada de malo.-entiendo, hicimos el amor.

-¡amor de hermano!-corrigió Wolfram lanzándole una soberana patada al mayor- no seas tan pervertido, Conrad, además te hice un favor. Podrás decirle a tu descendencia que te banqueteaste con uno de los mazokus más bellos del mundo.

-Wolfram, eso no es algo de lo que uno deba jactarse ante sus nietos-repuso Conrad, poniéndose lívido de pronto-ni ante madre, Gwendal, Yozak, Yuuri, El Gran Sabio…

-¡oye! Ni loco iría a gritar por los cuatro vientos que cogí con mi hermano ¿qué clase de degenerados creerían que somos?-chilló el rubio-además, Yuuri no lo tomaría nada bien.

-exacto, Yuuri no lo tomaría nada bien.-sonrió Conrad, entendiendo que este pequeño secreto se iría con ambos a la tumba y más allá. Porque para ellos no se había tratado de una infidelidad, una calentura ni un revolcón. La decisión de Wolfram, Conrad entendía que se debía también a Yuuri. Sabía que el pelinegro llevaba tiempo tratando de amistarlos sintiéndose frustrado y dividido en más de una ocasión entre su padrino y su prometido. Aunque claro, Yuuri nunca entendería cómo es que Wolfram y él se arreglaron pero, era algo que tampoco necesitaba comprender porque...

Solo era la retorcida forma en que Wolfram Von Bielefeld y su hermano Conrad Weller, arreglaban los problemas de familia.

-espero que nunca tengas que reconciliarte con Gwendal-bromeó Conrad recibiendo como respuesta una patada más dolorosa.

Ciertamente, las muestras de cariño de Wolfram, como las recordaba, eran menos dolorosas-aunque, era más pequeño entonces-suspiró divertido.

* * *

**No estoy de humor para historias oscuras...aunque sí para tramas medias escabrozas... En fin. Definitivamente este Wolfram y este Conrad comparados al anime son bastante OOC pero, siento que con las novelas van un poco mejor.**


End file.
